


A Handful of Change

by Angsty_Kiefer



Series: Remembrance Era [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Multi, Nabriales is mentioned, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Character, Other, along with Nabriales/14th, my 14th (Amyntas) had a case of the Genders, otherwise known as:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Kiefer/pseuds/Angsty_Kiefer
Summary: Hythlodaeus knows he's in for something new when he finds his partner Amyntas still masked inside their own home.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Remembrance Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852240
Kudos: 11





	A Handful of Change

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been slowly developing my third WoL over the past few weeks, and it occurred to me that I actually had more concrete ideas about their past self as the 14th than I did their current present day life. One thing led to another, and here we are with a fic I wrote on a whim that I actually really enjoyed writing, purely out of self indulgence. 
> 
> This will end up being part of a series, and this particular fic will have a follow up chapter to it eventually as well. 
> 
> (Just for clarifications sake: My 14th, Amyntas, is poly, and in a relationship with Hythlodaeus, Nabriales, and Emet-Selch. For the sake of this particular story however, Emet is not relevant yet.)
> 
> As is customary of all my fics, the title for this piece is taken from a song that helped inspired it, which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoblflGmgEM
> 
> And one last note: A thank you goes out to the Cornvocation server for inspiring me and my creative streak recently, but a special thank you goes to Shesha and Gorse in particular for encouraging and inspiring/influencing my ideas. 
> 
> Have fun reading :D

Hythlodaeus could feel the change in Amyntas's aether before his partner even opened their apartment door, their soul's walls going up to cover for their anxious energy. Fortunately, Hythlodaeus was ever the expert in their group (aside from Amyntas themself) when it came to reading one's emotions. 

The door swung open slowly to reveal Amyntas standing behind it, robed and masked, an unusual sight when they were in their own home.

(It was well known between friends and partners how much they  _ loathed _ the masks, not necessarily for looks, but mostly for how they felt to wear. And Hythlodaeus could understand that at least. They did tend to get uncomfortable after some time, even when adjustments were made.) 

"Aristodemos?" Hythlodaeus reached out to his friend, gently poking at their borders as he was ushered inside. "Why the mask? You normally shed yours the moment you step foot beyond the public eye." 

Amyntas closed the door tightly behind them both before sighing, turning back to their partner. "We're in my home, Hyth, you can drop the titles here. You know I'm not one to keep up formalities." 

"Alright then, Amyntas," he said, confusion and concern mixed in his tone as Amyntas refused to let their soul's barrier relent. "If you're insistent on no formalities, then that surely doesn't answer my previous question. Why are you fully covered instead of relaxed as you usually are? Is there something wrong?" 

Amyntas flinched at the use of their full name, being so used to Hythlodaeus shortening it at their request. "Nothing’s  _ wrong _ per say, it's just that...well. I'm still uncertain in my choice to call you over at the moment. Hadn't fully thought it through before doing so." 

The confusion only grew for Hythlodaeus from there. "You called me over to show me something, did you not?"

He kept his presence light by his partner's barriers, trying gently to coax them into letting their guard down. Eventually he got somewhere, and Amyntas dropped the weight from their shoulders, as well as the tight hold on their soul. Hythlodaeus responded by slowly reaching out, reassurance flowing from their end toward the other, who's anxieties were now on full display. 

_ What's gotten you so worked up this time, Am?,  _ He couldn't help but question silently. Amyntas thankfully let Hythlodaeus's calming presence influence them just the slightest, their soul tentatively returning their partner's embrace. 

"I had wanted to show you something, yes. It's just that-'' Amyntas cut themself off, pointedly looking away from Hythlodaeus for a moment, recoiling internally as well. They mumbled something then, unintelligible to their partner's ears as they spoke down towards the floor. 

"Am," Hythlodaeus placed a hand on Amyntas's shoulder after a moment, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "My ears aren't on the floor, dear. You can speak freely here, between us. You know this." He stopped with his thumb, watching Amyntas's masked expression instead. "Now tell me. What was it you wanted to show me?"

Amyntas finally looked up then, seemingly collecting themself. “If I show you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, and to not laugh.”

Hythlodaeus just raised his other hand in a mock swearing gesture. “I promise. No laughing, and no loose lips.”

Breathing heavily, and clearly nervous, Amyntas nodded. They reached up into their hood with one hand, the other moving to grab at their mask. And in one swift motion, both mask and hood were discarded, and Amyntas stood, face bared to Hythlodaeus finally. 

It was all Hythlodaeus could do to keep his initial reaction to a shocked hand over his mouth. “Oh, Am….” he said softly, reaching a hand out to stroke their hair. 

Where there had once been long straight black locks was now a short, choppy white cut on top of Amyntas’s head, and they now had _ bangs _ for the first time as well. Bangs, he might add, which were dyed blood red at the tips. It was a completely new look for them. 

But the hair wasn't the only change. 

Amyntas’s  _ eyes  _ had changed color too. Where there was once a dark purple, now a bright yellow stared back into Hythlodaeus’s own teal. A sharp contrast to what they used to be, and certainly much more of a standout feature. 

There was also an added tattoo on their left cheek, a symbol Hythlodaeus didn't recognize, but one that looked striking all the same. This too was also red, matching the dyed hair. 

The one feature that Hythlodaeus hadn't caught at first, but that signified a true change that wasn't just dyes or colors, was the fact that Amyntas’s ears were now tapered at each end, coming to a small point. It was easy to overlook if you weren’t paying attention, but once one noticed well, then it stood out very clearly. 

Hythlodaeus hesitantly went to move his hand from Amyntas’s hair to their ear, waiting for a sign that it was okay to touch them first. Amyntas gave them a small nod in return, and Hythlodaeus traced their fingers over the shell of Amyntas’s newly formed ears. 

They shivered at the contact. “They’re um. Admittedly still sensitive. A lot of these changes only finalized themselves within the last few hours. I called you once they’d mostly stabilized enough to appear normal.”

“Am I...I’m not quite sure what to say honestly.” And it was true, Hythlodaeus for once had been rendered quite speechless at this new development. Amyntas looked Completely different than they had when he’d last seen them, and yet - 

These changes were so utterly  **_Amyntas_ ** in style that he had no trouble rectifying his vision with the voice he was used to hearing. This was still Amyntas, it was simply a new incarnation of them. 

One that was anxiously awaiting his opinion on the matter, he noticed belatedly. 

Moving his hand from their ear to caress their cheek instead, Hythlodaeus gave his partner a soft smile. “If you called me over to ask my opinion on all of this, then know that you have my absolute approval. It suits you.”

Amyntas melted into the touch at his words, and their soul released its tight hold on itself, he noted in silent victory. “...Thank you. It...well. I’m sure you understand that it means a fair amount to me after our past conversations.”

And oh how he did understand. 

Amyntas had mentioned quietly to him some few decades ago, seemingly out of nowhere, that they’d been feeling a “disconnect” as they put it, between their soul and their appearance. At first it seemed as though it might have been an offhand comment, something said almost jokingly. 

But then it came up again, a mention of “I’ve been considering doing something new with my hair,” other remarks about various physical parts of themself. And though they had done nothing at the time about it, it seemed now that they never truly forgot, nor gave up on trying to change those things that once bothered them. 

And now here they stood. A new physical form, one more fitting how they felt internally. From the way that Amyntas’s soul was now comfortably curled around his own, warm and content, it seemed as though this was what they’d been wanting all along. 

To hear such approval from one’s partner was always a welcomed reassurance in these situations as well. No wonder Amyntas had been in such a state when Hythlodaeus arrived. 

They’d been awaiting a possible rejection. 

_ Well there will be none of that today, _ Hythlodaeus thought as he wrapped his arms around Amyntas, pulling them in to hold them now that the suspense was over. 

“It’s all very on point for you I must say. Although you know I have to ask: Is Nabriales aware of this as well?”

Amyntas took the opportunity of Hythlodaeus pulling them in to lean fully on his chest. They shook their head. “He’s aware of the concepts I’d had in mind, but I never told him I was truly going through with any of it, especially with the eyes.”

“And why are the eyes of particular concern?” Hythlodaeus asked, looking down at his partner. 

Amyntas was quiet for a moment. “...Promise me you won't get upset if I tell you.”

“That depends on what you tell me, Am” He was still looking, gauging Amyntas’s reactions. “What’s so special about your eyes?”

They buried themself into Hythlodaeus a bit before speaking. “I...may or may not have tested a new body modification Concept on myself without testing it on a lab subject first, one that Nabriales and I had been working on together. I wanted to surprise him with the results.” 

“You  _ what?! _ ” He pulled Amyntas back a bit to look at him in the face. “Amyntas Aristodemos, that is Extremely reckless and dangerous behavior for a member of the Convocation! Even Nabriales is never  _ that _ carefree in his methods!”

Amyntas jumped a bit at the scolding, even though Hythlodaeus wasn’t being particularly loud. He was using his Serious Voice, but he wasn’t yelling. “There’s nothing to worry about now though! If there were any issues they’d have appeared during the stabilization window, but as it is, my eyes are perfectly fine. The Concept works perfectly as intended.”

“Seeing as both yourself and Nabriales were behind it, that’s not exactly surprising,” Hythlodaeus said, unable to keep the subtle compliment out of his concerned tone. It was well known that Amyntas had a bit of a knack for spontaneous Creation magic, and could modify themself with slight changes at will fairly easily. Those changes were never  _ permanent _ however, and took quite a fair bit of energy and aether to keep up with. This Concept must have been a solution to  _ one _ of those modifications then, most likely Nabriales idea in creation, as he was ever fond of encouraging Amyntas’s more creative side whenever they chose to indulge it.

“Still, you  _ know _ that’s reckless behavior Amyntas! And if this is to be a Public Concept then it needs to be tested in a lab and properly recorded for research purposes. Testing it out on yourself when you have no idea the side effects it could have is asking for trouble. And I would hate to see you blind yourself over something like this.”

Pouting just a bit, Amyntas looked away. “I know it was stupid, Hyth. But I had no choice. If I’d wanted to test it properly, I’d have had to wait months longer, maybe even Years until the request was filed properly. I couldn’t wait that long.” Their gaze drifted back up to Hythlodaeus, their now yellow eyes staring at him. “Not for something this important.”

Hythlodaeus could do nothing else in the moment but bring a hand up to his temple, gently massaging it. “You will put me in an early grave with how much you make me worry sometimes.”

Amyntas took that opportunity to bury himself back into Hythlodaeus’s arms again. “Any yet you love me anyways.” 

He brought his hand down, then, musing Amyntas’s hair as he did. “That I most certainly do.”

Looking over to their now discarded mask, Hythlodaeus remembered something. “You worked with Nabriales today, yes? Did you actually manage to hide this from him the whole time?”

“Surprisingly yes. He tried getting my mask off during a break, but I insisted I wasn’t feeling the best and preferred to keep it on for the day. Not sure if he bought that, but he let it go after awhile.”

Hythlodaeus just chuckled at the image of Nabriales pouting over not getting to see Amyntas’s new look first then. Sometimes he did have the privileges as the “emotionally in-tune” of the group. It made for easier assurances and de-escalation. 

“You might not want to keep him waiting any longer then,” he said, picking up Amyntas’s mask and pressing it lightly into his hands. “Go show off for him. I’ll be here when you both return.” 

Amyntas beamed at him this time, before putting the mask back on, more confidence exuding from themself than when they’d first opened the apartment door earlier. 

Before they left they turned back at the door, giving Hythlodaeus one last smile as he moved to settle in on the couch. No doubt Nabriales would return soon with Amyntas in tow, excited yet playfully jealous over being the Second one to find out. 

“Thank you, Hythlodaeus. It’s...nice, to feel this way for once.”

And with that they left, closing the door tight behind them. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, even though they didn’t hear him. Hythlodaeus knew that they knew what he’d said all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to find me elsewhere outside of AO3, I have an FFXIV Twitter over @Lost_In_Amaurot! Come by and say hi sometime


End file.
